Oh What In The Name Of Magic
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Merlin goes to New York. And guess who he meets. Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn. What's with warlocks and their need for ridiculous names.
1. So it Begins

Notes:

So this is my first fanfic. I've written scripts, reviews, and books.

(I know I've uploaded tons first. But this is still the first one I wrote. edit)

But I've never had the chance to write a fanfic so here it is.

Also if you like how I write can you go to wattpad and search 'story of my mind' cause it's an important book I'm writing.

And I want some feedback.

Anyway, I started with a crossover god help me.

WELP!

So enjoy and tell me what you think!

Also just mentions of a relationship between Alec and Magnus, the story is focused more around Merlin and Magnus.

Ah, side note I know Camelot is based in England, But for the sake of uploading this story the crystal cave leads out to Brooklyn or New York so the Crossover can happen.

Chapter 1: So it Begins

Merlin has been quite a recluse after the fall of Camelot. He just didn't want to enter into a world without Arthur by his side. So he went to the crystal cave and sat in solitude and guilt. For years he would look at the past through the crystals and reminisce about happier times. He eventually decided he was going to sleep as to let time pass until Arthur comes back. So he fell asleep. What he didn't know was that he slept for more than 1,400 years.

So when Merlin woke and saw this he was shocked at not having to eat or drink but summed it up to magic and decided that he should go into the world to see what changed. He looked into a pool of water at his feet and saw that he was an old man still from before.

He decided a change of appearance would be good. And fewer aches and pains. So he donned the usual brown trousers and a blue shirt. With his trusty brown jacket and red neckerchief.

Since he didn't have anything that was in the style he'd have to dress like before. He preferred this though, it reminded him of himself. So he sets out and leaves the cave.

The first thing he notices is the air. It makes him cough. He doesn't understand at first and is starting to have a problem cause he can't stop. He says a spell "Respirare me".(translation let me breathe) After he regains his breath and finally takes in his surroundings. He see's forest surrounding him. Like back then. So he decides to venture out farther.

He treks through the forest for a mile before he sees anything. What he does see is, well he doesn't exactly know what it is. In the middle of the forest is a black path that seems to stretch for miles. He reaches down cautiously as if to see if it's dangerous or not. When he figures out nothings going to happen to him, he steps on it.

He's too busy looking at the ground and trying to figure out what the yellow lines are when he hears a loud sound from behind him. Merlin turns and comes face-to-face with, well again he doesn't know what it is. It looks like a giant metal Dragon and it's heading right for him.

So with more speed than he should have, he jumped out of the way. Yet he didn't move fast enough and the giant beast hit his leg and he fell to the ground moaning in pain.

He's lying on the floor crying and holding his leg. He looks up to see if he could see the beast but when he looks up he sees the strangest thing. The beast side opens and out steps a man.

The man looks normal except the clothes, but 1,400 years have passed. The man in question starts to walk over towards Merlin. He has a look of worry and anger on his face which makes him look kind of funny.

He crouches by Merlin and says

"What the hell do you think we're doing? You could've been killed! Why are you just standing on the road you're acting like you've never seen one before." Merlin has no idea what he just said but he sounds angry so he cowers a little. Merlin speaks,

"O quam doleo qoud non intellegunt vos luqui linguis, domine."(translation I'm sorry I do not understand what language you are speaking, sir.) The man looks at Merlin like he's crazy and says,

"What language is that? I've never heard it before." Then the man realizes that Merlin has no idea what he is saying. He looks around then back to Merlin and says

"John" and gestures to himself.

Merlin realizes that he's saying his name and says

"Merlin" and points back to himself. The man has a weird look on his face and says

"Your parents seriously called you Merlin" and chuckles for a second. He then remembers why he meets this kid and tells him,

"Come with me I'll take you to the hospital". And gestures to the metal beast. Merlin looks at him and finds himself being helped up and they head towards the beast. He's wary but is curious as to what happens next so he doesn't put up a fight, even though he wants to.

The man takes him to the other side and opens the door. Inside is not what Merlin expected but still weird. Inside we see your normal truck interior. Two chairs and a divider in the middle. Nothing fancy or weird. Except Merlin is fascinated.

The man helps him in and shuts the door. Merlin looks out to see where he went but the door on the other side opens on the man gets in and puts the key in the car to start the engine. When the noise for starts up Merlin jumps at the sound, but after a while, he gets used to it.

When the beast moved Merlin was shaking but the man dismissed it as his leg hurting. The duo traveled down the road for quite a while passing by tall buildings that stretch to the sky and all different colors as they go through the town.

Merlin has never seen anything like this in his life. He's constantly staring out the window watching the scenery go by. It's so different from back in the time of Camelot we're all you would see fields of wheat. He was so fascinated by how far humans have evolved in the time he slept.

All too soon the journey came to an end and the man John said

"Well Merlin it seems that our journey has come to an end because we have arrived at the hospital", he chuckles and moves to get out of the car. Merlin has no idea what's going on but follows John out of the car.

Once he stepped outside he sees a very tall white building that says some weird writing on it the man John, called it the 'hospital' so that must be what it says. Merlin thinks.

Merlin follows John into the building and John comes up to the desk and says, "Hey! This kid got hit by a truck and I think he broke his leg can you check him out".

The woman sitting at the desk. She looks older with her hair up in a bun, She has those glasses that old ladies wear and a very wrinkly face. She looks Merlin up and down and says

"Does he have health insurance."

Obviously, the Man hadn't thought about that before and turns to Merlin. He takes out his wallet and shows Merlin his insurance card. He then pointed to himself and waits for Merlin to return the gesture. Merlin understands what he wants but Merlin doesn't have what he wants so he shakes his head. The man looks back at the Woman and says

"No, will that be a problem." The woman looks at him and says,

"Are you prepared to pay by cash." The man looks at the lady and asked how much would it cost for a broken leg. She told him it was up to the doctor so, he said;

"OK I'll pay for it in cash just get me to a doctor." The nurse tells him to sit down and she gives him a clipboard with information he has to fill out.

Merlin and John are sitting in the waiting room. John is trying to fill out the papers as best he can, Merlin isn't really helping because he doesn't understand what's being said or what's written.

Eventually, they get something written out and the lady at the desk except it with an eye roll and tells them the doctor will see them in a minute. John asked for a piece of paper and a pen when he gives it to him and he writes his number on the sheet of paper. He hands the paper to Merlin and says

"I can't stay for the whole appointment but if you need anything call or ask someone to help you call this number. Or just show this piece of paper to someone and I'll help you hopefully." He says with a sincere face. Merlin understands kind of and nods his head in acceptance. The man smiles.

Then the Lady at the front desk says

"John the doctor will see you now." John gets up and helps Merlin along with him and they head to the doctor's office. There are we see a man who is taller than average and he has black hair and is wearing a white lab coat type thing. He tells Merlin to sit and looks at his leg and says it's not broken and all he needs is to not walk on it for a few days.

John is relieved and asks how much. The nice doctor says $45 and reminds him if there are any more problems to come back. They leave.

John looks like Merlin and thinks himself what is he going to do now. Merlin must see his hesitance so he takes John's arm and holds it like he's seen Arthur do with the knights. John smiles and tries to gesture if Merlin is sure. So Merlin nods his head yes. And they part ways.


	2. Merlin Meets New York

Once John left he was just standing there taking in his surroundings. The world looked so different. He wondered if Magic was still used. He felt it running through the earth beneath his feet. It wasn't as strong but it was still there. He decided to follow the strongest source of magic he could feel to see if they could give him answers.

He starts walking through the streets of New York. He looks normal there, like any other tourist seeing the city for the first time. He learned how to avoid the magic carriages or metal beasts. And eventually, he ends up in front of a building. It reads 'Pandemonium'. It looks different than the other buildings he's seen so far. While he's standing there staring someone bumps into him hard.

He turns to look. And says,

"Owe that hurt. Please watch where you're going." The man who bumped into Merlin turns to him and says,

"What language was that? ...Wait you can see me. Why do so many mundanes have the sight." He sighs loudly. Normally he would just leave him, but something told him to help him.

So that's how we come to Alec walking with Merlin into the Pandemonium.

Merlin didn't understand anything that was happening but felt that he could trust him. So he followed the man into the building and the kept heading up.

Everything was so different he was just in awe at some of the things in the room. The floor was changing colors and there was music coming from somewhere, it was really loud. Also, there were so many people there. He almost lost the man twice.

Eventually, he stops at a door and gestures for Merlin to enter. Merlin is a bit wary but enters because he doesn't really have a choice.

What he sees is a room that looks weird but not as weird as some of the things before. So he studies the room until his eyes land on a man in the corner with a drink in his hand. He looked well weird he was very neat and glittery. But nothing could really surprise him now.

Alec walked in after Merlin and looked to see Magnus standing there. He smiled and walked up to him. They shared a short but sweet kiss. Merlin gave a weird expression but it wasn't unheard of in Camelot so he said nothing.

After they separated Magnus turned to face Merlin and said,

"You're an extremely powerful warlock but I don't think we've had the chance to meet before." Merlin looked at him confused he still had no idea what was said but he felt the power coming from him. He hoped at least maybe he could understand him so he said,

"Merlin est nomen meum, et ego non intellego quid dixisti". (translates to My name is Merlin and I don't understand what you're saying(kind of) There was an obvious surprise on Magnus's face as he looked at Alec and said,

"Where ever did you find this one. He's speaking old Latin that's very much extinct. Alec responds,

"He was just standing outside side your club and he had the sight so I brought him cause he spoke such a weird language." Magnus turned to Merlin and waved his hand and a blue flame appeared. Merlin stepped back at the obvious use of magic. Magnus said a spell and it hit Merlin right in the face.

Merlin stumbled backwards and held his face but surprisingly he felt no pain. He looked at the glittery guy and said,

"What did you do that for? What was the..." he realized that he was totally fine and he spoke weird.

"So sorry to scare you, but communication through charades is quite annoying after a while.", said Magnus. Merlin looked at him with awe, he could now understand everything that was said and assumed that they understood him.

"So, now that we figured that out maybe you can tell us about yourself," Magnus said while giving Merlin an easy smile.

Merlin had so many questions to ask about the world and the things in it. But refrained himself for the time being. He decided introductions where in order so he said,

"My name is Merlin." Magnus chuckles at his name and asks,

"Your parents named you after The Merlin". Merlin's face was that of a confused man. He was wondering why it was weird that his parents had named him Merlin, and who this The Merlin was exactly. So he asked,

"Why would my name be so weird... um ...sir". Magnus says,

"Oh right apologies, My name is Magnus Bane and the handsome man next to me is Alec Lightwood." Alec blushes and says hi.


End file.
